Autographs
by FluentFletcher2
Summary: Tired of the continuous requests for "merchan-dazzle" from his fans, he is very surprised (and slightly ecstatic) when a certain super-fan comes running for something more.


Autograph

The silver-haired teen strolled down the moon-lit street of Galaxy Hills aware that he was being followed by the paparazzi. Oh, cruel attention. It was all part of being a famous sorcerer, and who didn't like the attention? He undoubtedly enjoyed all the fans swooping at his feet, throwing roses and love notes to him, and that was just another day, a practical part of life.

The standard cycle of greetings began with people begging for his autograph, going on and on about how desperate they were to meet him. An autograph was nothing special, but simply a small parchment with his name written on it, nothing spectacular at all. After receiving what they desired, the people would saunter away, showing off their "present", not caring if they were going to see him again because they had what they needed. They had their proof. Once they had achieved that, they would move on to the next famous celebrity. Sigmund didn't especially care about this routine. He had no shortage of admirers, and it was always fun to rub it in Kyle's face, but sometimes he wished people liked him more for who he was and not his powers. He wished they would ask him for something more. Something… exotic.

"Hmph. Never mind that," he said as he strolled on, "Nobody else knows that except for Kyle and his…friends." He stopped suddenly and cocked his head to the side. He knew that he was being followed, but the stampede of feet seemed very… singular. He whipped around to find one person, one. It was that boy who hung out with Kyle. The purple one—what was his name again? Fanboy? He put on his best snobby, annoyed glare and asked, "What do you need this time? Another autograph perhaps?"

The masked teen grinned and giggled, showing off his gleaming buckteeth. "Hey! How did you know that?" He jogged to catch up to Sigmund. "Hello! Remember me? I'm-"

"Fanboy, indeed I know," Sigmund sighed as Fanboy gasped, seemingly shocked that the great Sigmund had remembered him. This _person_ in particular had gotten something from him. The only strange thing about that was that he _continued_ to come back for Sigmund. Why did he not scramble off not unlike the rest of them? "You never let me forget it. What will it be this time?"

"Hehe. Sorry, but someone stole the last autograph you gave me," Fanboy answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sigmund crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh really? This was the fourth stolen autograph. How interesting."

Fanboy bit his lip. "Y-Yeah, funny huh?" He laughed again.

"What are you doing?" Sigmund asked, shoving a finger towards Fanboy's masked face. He was becoming annoyed. "Why don't you just keep the autograph I give you? You are selling them, I presume?" he accused.

Fanboy gasped and placed a finger over his own chest and smiled innocently. "Me? Selling them? No! I would never!" He laughed nervously, "W-Where is that coming from?"

"Then why would you want another?" Sigmund demanded him, his fists clenched tightly.

"I-I…" Fanboy took a deep breath, and blushed heavily. "I-I guess I just like seeing you… And I don't really know how to… approach you I guess, without asking for an autograph."

Sigmund raised his eyebrows in his surprise. 'Oh! Well! I didn't realize!" He was very surprised. Mostly everyone would never visit him again after the autograph, but… Fanboy was? Interesting.

The younger teen smiled weakly and began to step away. "Sorry Sigmund. That was really stupid, but I like you. A lot. That's all. And… And I guess I just wanted something more than just a piece of paper." He bowed his head. "I-I guess I'll just go now." He backed away a bit more and tried to walk away while Sigmund was still processing his words.

"Wait!" he called out his hand outstretched. "I can give you something more!" He had been waiting for this moment for such a long time…

Fanboy stopped and turned around, smiling suddenly. "Can you?" he asked.

The other teen nodded and smiled deviously. "Indeed, I can give you a mark, a mark that will never go away. Come, follow me." He ordered, walking towards and empty alleyway while Fanboy followed, overjoyed by his luck. He skipped after the older one and soon the both of them entered the dark alleyway. Fanboy scanned the area.

"What are we doing here, Sigmund?" he asked brightly, though a tad bit confused.

"Quiet." Fanboy was shoved against a brick wall by Sigmund's strong powers. He opened his eyes in confusion at the other teen, which held his arms to the cold brick. "S-Sigmund?"

"Hush. You wanted something from me, right?" Sigmund asked.

Fanboy bit his lip as the male stepped closer. "Well, yeah, but—" Sigmund pressed his finger against the other's lips and quieted him.

"It is now time for me to take something from **you**," he explained, tracing a finger down Fanboy's face. The other male squirmed uncomfortably as Sigmund crept his fingers under the violet mask and soon, it was off.

Fanboy blushed. "Sigmund? I-I'm not sure about this…" he said, squirming a bit more to work his way out of Sigmund's firm grasp.

"Shut up," he growled, shoving the boy to the ground. With a snap of his fingers, he removed Fanboy's clothing and they were vaporized in mid air. The younger teen was left shivering in the cold air, completely naked.

"Wait! SIGMUND!" Fanboy cried, covering himself. "What are you doing?"

Sigmund looked at him curiously while he delicately removed his own clothing. "What does it look like? I'm giving you what you want, and I'm getting what I want." He felt immediately hard, and he could sense the boy's stare traveling toward his crotch area. He smiled and began to stroke himself.

"Do you like it?" He purred.

Fanboy nodded before he could stop himself.

"Then take it." He moved forward, his dick sexily swaying out in front of him, and gently protruded into the confines of the other male's mouth. Fanboy gasped, and blushed scarlet at the taste, but soon after he forgot his initial fear and sucked for awhile. Sigmund used his magic once more, this time to pin Fanboy to the dirty concrete and spread his legs apart in offering. He was soon in between them, thrusting inside the small confines. Fanboy cried out in pain as he was stretched and a few tears slipped down his burning cheeks. It didn't last very long. Soon, he was feeling only pleasure, and called out Sigmund's name in tempo to the thrusts.

"You feel good," Sigmund whispered over the boy's whimpering cries. When Fanboy became too loud for Sigmund's taste, he placed both his hands over his mouth to muffle the noises. After an hour and a half, Sigmund could feel his orgasm approaching. The first few spurts he erupted were inside of the teen, filling him, claiming him as Sigmund's own. Then he pulled out of an exhausted Fanboy and aimed his contracting dick at the male's face. The last streams of semen drenched Fanboy's complexion, a few streams were in his hair.

Sigmund had marked him.

He smirked at the withering male. "Don't look so sad. You got what you wanted. Now you are marked. And now you're mine." Fanboy stared up at him through bloodshot eyes and tried to say something, but passed out onto the concrete before he had the chance. Semen trailed slowly down his cheeks.

Sigmund dressed himself, and then materialized himself out of the area in a cloud of sparkles. He looked at the naked figure that was drenched with sweat and cum one last time. He pondered over whether he should transport the boy home or leave him here. Mm…No.

"You've been dazzled!"


End file.
